


Mindless Doll

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: Angst, Domination, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Terra is on the side of Chaos? Kefka has once again managed to place the slave crown on Terra. Now she's on Chaos what will happen to Terra.





	1. Cosmos, Chaos, and Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yes this is a Terra/Kefka story, I just got so tired of Terra being paired up with Cloud or Squall. Which I know they had a moment but too much of the same personality is just plain boring and melancholy. Onion Knight is cute but way too cradle robbing. I feel so evil to pair her up with the Puppeteer lets see what happens. Warning this is Terra/Kefka dynamic if you don't really dig it, then this isn't the story for you.

**Chapter 1: Cosmos, Chaos, and Crown**

Kefka's Tower

Terra and the rest of the Returners stand boldly behind her as she confronts the man who caused so much chaos and misery to world. Finally brave and confident Terra stands tall.

"Think how meaningless each of your lives is!" Kefka screams. Terra carefully steps to Kefka's left.

"It's the not the net result of one's life is important!" she pauses as dares to push herself to continue. "It's the day-to- day concerns, the personal victories, and the celebration of life...and love!" at that within seconds Terra floated in the air. She rose higher about to be slammed maliciously, until something strange happened. A bright light ripped through the air above Kefka. The light was swirling into a dark center. It seemed to suck anything around it, including Kefka.

"Ehhh? What? WHAT is THIIIS?" Kefka started to yell as he was yanked off the ground. Terra blocked the light with her arms as she began to get pulled as well. "What's going on here? I'm starting to really HATE THIS!" Kefka yelled as he tried is his best to resist the pull yet it was too late he was too close. Soon Terra found herself growing closer to the swirling mass as well.

"No, wait help!" Terra yelled as she looked to her friends to help but they stood their stunned.

"HA! If I'm going, you're going too!" Kefka grimaced as his hand gripped onto Terra's arm.

"No... ahhhhh!" Terra yelled as she entered the wormhole. It felt as if gravity was lost as Kefka and herself went through the portal and soaring between space. The darkness in the other end grew large enough for them to pass through. Terra saw only a brief moment of nights sky before falling face forward into the rusty color sand.

All was dark. What's even worse was that Terra couldn't move. She was between consciences. Only moments later she realized people talking around her. A familiar voice, a strange high pitch tone. Kefka! It was Kefka that she heard though he wasn't alone there were others as well. Though she did not recognize their voices.

A mans' voice: "Really this _thing_ is one of us? A warrior of Chaos."

A deep voice with a regal quality replied: "Yes, this is who Chaos said he wanted. He matches the description."

A sensual female voice spoke: "Then... who is she?"

Terra felt her heart race she wanted to move, open her eyes, anything, but all she could move was the tip of her pinky and feel the the beads of sweat run down her forehead. As if she was sick with a fever.

"What? Her? Oh that! Yes, well that's Terra!" Kefka shouted as if the others already knew who she was.

A mans voice: "Terra? Chaos did not speak of a Terra."

The sensual female voice: "Well then what shall we do with her?"

"I don't really care! Do whatever you want with her," Kefka said as if she was a piece of rubbish. There was few moments of silence. "WAIT!" Kefka shouted and he started to giggle a mischievously that turned into malevolent giggle. "I have a better idea," Kefka let out. "You! Large piece of scrap metal, you look like the strong type. Do me a favor and haul Terra with us,"

The deep voice grew angry: "I'm not scrap metal and you will do well not to call me that again."

Sensual Female: "Just bring her anyways, the clown may have a point besides it's best to consult Chaos first."

For a while the strangers kept talking about random things. About Cosmos who's also creating a team of warriors set out to destroy Chaos. That they're searching for their source of power their light that usually came in crystal form. Terra slowly drifted asleep. She dreamed that she was back in her own world, faces of her friends and their smiles back on the airship. The wind that blew her hair, staring at the sunset.

"Terra! Terra! Don't move I'm going to paint you real fast!" Terra turned and smiled. As soon as she turned the darkness grew around her. Her friends and the airship faded into darkness. A deep loud voice pierced through the sky, the voice spoke of a never ending cycle. Cosmos the goddess of harmony that rules in the heavens and Chaos the god of discord the rules down below. Their ideals at ends and their urge to rule never ending. The voice began to grow louder and louder. Terra began to have feeling of control of her body and she began to lift her heavy eyelids. She gasped as she awoke, she was surrounded by people she did not know but their appearances, their auras felt dark.

The voice continued to speak everyone who was around her looked up into their air. Terra followed her gaze to her surprise see a demon made from lava with great horns and wings. His voice booming and strong. Strangely the demon reminded her of her father for some reason but she shook her head and pushed herself back trying to slowly crawl away from the scene.

"Oh look she's finally awake," the sensual woman spoke. She was tall and pale, robbed in maroons and deep purples. Her smile a wicked grin. Terra's face turned into one of panic as she continued to crawl away from her but to her avail she bumped into something metal. She looked up and saw a huge figure of a man covered in metal.

Another woman spoke her voice was a bit more slower like a deathly whisper. "Ahem, Chaos my liege, I do not mean to interrupt however the girl named Terra has awoken," she said loudly. Chaos stopped his conversation and paused to stare down at Terra. His gaze was heavy as he eyes seemed to burn through her soul.

"This is a warrior of Cosmos," he said loudly in a condescending tone. All eyes fell upon her. Terra who shuttered as she tried her best to stand up so many people around her, so much hatred. Terra's legs wobbled as she tried her best to steady herself. Strangely none of them looked alarm at her potential attempt to escape.

"A warrior of Comos, already in our hands this war is going to be easier than I thought," a man with and gold armor spoke.

"Hmph, she looks so frail it's pathetic just looking at her," the woman with snake like tentacles, her voice even more poisonous than the others. Terra's heart fell. She gathered her strength to stand steady; ready to run or attack, whatever proved best at the moment.

"She's no use to us, let her go," Chaos said simply.

"WHAT!" Another man in armor yelled out.

"But why? I do not understand she's in our midst, shouldn't it be best to destroy her now?" The woman in maroon asked again.

"NO! Don't do that!" Kefka yelled out. Everyone turned to Kefka.

"And why not?" the other female asked.

"This is not the rules of war, the battle has not started, no harm will come to her until it has begun," Chaos voice echoed. At that moment Terra was transported within a blink of an eye. She was someplace empty high in the air on top of a huge column. Terra looked around her she was in a steel cage as well. There were other columns around the area as well, yet no other living thing was near. Terra was alone.

Meanwhile... Back At Chaos' Rising Pit of Lava.

The others looked backed up at Chaos.

"Ahem! Not to interrupt your mindless droning... you're Chaosness!" Chaos shifted towards Kefka's direction. He glared at him expectantly.

"What is it, Kefka?"

"I was just wondering instead of killing the girl or letting her goOoO," he paused. "Perhaps we can sway her to our side," he carefully spoke.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yeah right!" Ultimecia said as she threw her head back.

"Nonsense!" Golbez added.

"No you're nonsense!" Kefka spat back at Golbez. Others around them began to whisper.

"Enough, speak your words Kefka!" Chaos boomed. All the others fell silent.

"Well, what I was going to say before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED!" he aimed his words towards Ultimecia's direction. "Is that Terra is easy to control, she's weak of mind and filled with p-p-p-power," his tone deviant. His fingers fidgeting with excitement.

"Her? Full of power, I highly doubt it," Cloud of Darkness spoke as she rolled her eyes.

"She is!" Kefka replied defensively.

"She's a warrior of Cosmos," a man with long silvery hair spoke as he stepped into the conversation. "Perhaps this whelp has a point," he finished. Cloud of Darkness glared angrily at Sephiroth.

"I did not ask for your opinion, Sephiroth," Cloud of Darkness spat out.

"ANYWAY!" Kefka yelled out, his tone full of impatience. "Terra's full of power! Also imagine the look on Cosmos' face when she finds out one of her chosen warriors is on OUR side! Gwa ha ha ha whoop whoop whoop whoop eh-ha hahahahahahh!"

"UGGH God! He's laughing?" Ultimecia spoke as she covered her ears.

"Silence you buffoon, how are we going to get this Terra on our side? You're plan is flawed that girl oozes with fear she won't likely join us anytime soon," Cloud of Darkness added.

"She's right!" The Emperor added. The corner of Kefka's mouth twitched as if he broke a fuse.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Kefka yelled. All of them looked at Kefka appalled. "I was going to suggest a Slave Crown! A device back in my world that will bend her will, just ..like.. that!" he said with a snap.

"Mind control?" Ultimecia said confusedly.

"Sounds interesting," Sephiroth added. Ultimecia glanced at Sephiroth then back at Kefka.

"A slave crown? I do not know such a device. It also seems also out of bounds of warfare," Chaos added.

"WHAT? Rules in war! This is WAR! If I'm going to war I want to WIN! WIN! WIIIN!" Kefka shouted.

"I'll shall think about this, for now I must rest, you're presence irritates me," Chaos spoke as he disappeared back into the burning magma he once came. The others stood there silent lost in thought.

"I'm leaving," Sephiroth spoke and with that he walked away. Other started to leave as well.

"So it's almost done, the gathering of warriors will soon be complete. However Cosmos' pawns will be complete as well," Exdeath spoke.

"Well I suppose we have to wait," Ultimecia said with a sigh as she crossed her arms.

"Grr, I hate waiting... it's sooo boring!" Kefka threw himself back into the air. Ultimecia rounded on Kefka suddenly.

"What was all that business about a crown?" she asked suspiciously. Kefka giggled to himself before looking back at Ultimecia.

"So curious! So furious! Don't be threatened Terra is still no match for you!" he said. Ultimecia looked speechless and with that she disappeared into gravity mass. "Gwa hee ha ha ha! Ahh whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!"


	2. Chapter 2: Caged Bird

**Chapter 2: Caged Bird**

Terra awoke to find that she was alone. It had been a while since she had been caged and placed on top of a high column. At first, it didn't bother her, for some reason she held tightly onto hope that she would be free sometime soon. Though hours passed and it felt as time had no meaning, no light no day just the endless swirl of melancholy colors. Soon she felt lonely and sleeping eased her pain. She would dream of times when she back in Narshe with the Moogles. The children of Mobliz, how sad they were when her friends and she found them. Once in a while, Terra would awake from the sounds of talking but they were so distant and afar she could not make out what they were saying. They would walk away not even knowing that she was there.

Her anxiety sometimes would get the best of her. Why was she here? Was she summoned? Was she suppose to be with this Cosmos? Who was Cosmos? Does Cosmos know where she is? Her heart would sometimes race. It seemed pacing around the cage made her feel better. She would examine the cold dark steel wondering what it was made out of. Terra felt better when she sang. At least then the echoes of voice somewhat made her feel less alone. Soon Terra fell asleep again, though this time it was a dreamless sleep, not even her dreams eased her loneliness.

"Sphhhhh!"

"Hey, you wake up!" Terra lifted her eyelids as she pushed herself up. There stood a young man who was topless. He had pretty dark sandy blond hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. She looked at him confused. "Good you're still alive and you look okay too," he said.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Ahhh me? Just another warrior of Chaos I suppose," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh," Terra said simply her face filled with sadness.

"Hey look you need to get out of here," he spat out.

"What?" she replied.

"You need to get out of here, quick."

"What-why? Why are you telling me this?" Terra asked. She held her hand towards her chest as it began to beat faster as her heart filled with hope.

"Well, I over heard that crazy looking clown guy-"

"You mean Kefka?" Terra interrupted.

"Yeah him...well he was talking to Chaos about a Slave Crown and what it does, and yeah I didn't like the sound of it and what's even worse he wants to put it on you," he said.

"But how he doesn't have one," Terra said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Uhh, he does now, Chaos just made him one," he replied.

"Oh no, I need to get out of here," Terra's voice became high pitch.

"Yeah that's what I've been trying to tell you, luckily Kefka doesn't know where you're at. Though Golbez did, he told me where Chaos hid you and well ... there's another problem," he said his tone sounded a bit embarrassed. Terra stayed quiet. "I don't have the key to unlock your cage, so I guess I have no choice but to use brute force," he said with a small chuckle.

The young blond tan man tried hitting it with a hard ball at first toward the lock than with the sword. He managed to bend the lock and the cage a little but with no success.

"Maybe we should combine forces," he said. Terra nodded as she started chucking magic toward the lock and the young man slashed with a sword. Though he stopped as soon as he almost got burned by Terra's fire. He soon kept throwing his ball and Terra repeatedly hitting it with magic. The cage lock bent enough that the young man was able to yank it open enough for Terra to squeeze out.

"Thank you," Terra said as the young man grabbed her hand and they both jumped down the high column. He blushed as he kicked the floor a little.

"Its no problem, I just hope I don't have to do that again sometime soon." Terra noticed his face looked tired. "Look you better get moving, we don't want to be here when that Kefka guy finally shows," he said and he started to run the other direction.

"Wait!" Terra yelled out, "I don't know your name," she said as she reached out to him.

"Oh, oh yeah, my names Tidus. Don't go spreading that around though," he said and continue to run off the other direction. Terra watched him run out of sight wondering why was someone like Tidus working for Chaos?

"Ughhh, we've been walking for quite a while now Kefka," Ultimecia said with a growl. Ultimecia, The Emperor, and Exdeath had been following Kefka around. They all wanted to see this Slave Crown in action that Kefka was talking so much about.

"Well, no one told you to walk!" Kefka spat out at Ultimecia. She glared at him for seconds.

"Ultimecia is right, why haven't we found Terra yet? We should have asked Chaos for her location," the Emperor said bitterly.

"I heard Golbez knew of this location, we should have asked him," Exdeath added angrily.

"I have a feeling... she's gotta be here," Kefka said happily, ignoring the other statements. The Emperor scoffed. "Well come on help me look, the faster we find her the faster we get to see this baby in action," he said mischievously. Ultimecia sighed. They all spread out looking about the columns and everything in between when Exdeath spotted a cage. Soon the others rounded on it.

"I'm guessing she _was_ here," Ultimecia said.

"Oh really?" Kefka said sarcastically. "What gave it away? The strand of odd color hair or the bent up cage door" he continued

"Enough you two," the Emperor said. He inspected the cage closely before grabbing the defiled lock. "Still warm, it seems you might be right about that power, thing. It looks like she blasted her way out," he said.

"If it's still warm that means she's not that far," Exdeath concluded.

The search continued.

Terra found herself in a place with more violet skies, yet this place had rubble instead of giant columns. With each passing step, the skies seemed to brighten. The brightly lit sky lighten Terra's mood. When suddenly she heard crying. Terra stopped momentarily before following the sounds of the crying. Then it became clear who sad cry belonged to. A beautiful woman robbed in white, her hair blond she shimmering like an angel. A beam of light shinned upon her. Terra walked towards the woman sobbing in her hands.

"Are you all right?" Terra asked cautiously. The woman looked startled.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said her face was serene and beautiful. Terra walked towards her bravely.

"Are you sure, why were you crying, just now?" Terra asked. The woman shook her head.

"It's nothing really," she said. Terra stepped closer to comfort her.

"It's okay you can tell me, maybe I can help," Terra offered the woman smiled softly. Then her smile broadens she suddenly began to giggle, her appearance started to change. Terra looked confused as she stepped back. The woman was now the woman robbed in scarlet and black.

"Hahaha, you foolish thing," Ultimecia's light docile tones turned rich with enthusiasm.

Terra turned around to run away when she saw him. Strutting towards her as if he created all the rubble around him himself.

"Kefka..." Terra whispered to herself.

"Terra..." he whispered happily. Terra turned around once again though this time there were two others. She was surrounded. A man with gold armor and a man with light blue armor was now standing there with the woman. Terra tried to make a break for it through the others blocked her way. "Terra, Terra, Terra, when will you ever learn?" Kefka jest. Terra's stared at Kefka her face pale and filled with panic.

"No, Kefka I won't let you," Terra said as Kefka walked closer to her.

"Won't let me do what?" Kefka asked innocently.

"I know what you're trying to do and I won't' let you do it!" Terra yelled bravely.

"Hmph, so the girl _is_ capable of anger," The Emperor said interested.

"Come on now... don't be shy, besides you're surrounded," Kefka said taking a step closer.

"No," Terra said bitterly as she shook her head.

"Come ON! The faster we do this, the faster you'll feel better."

"No way!" Terra replied.

"NOW! Come here!" Kefka said growing impatient and he leaped forward.

"No! Stay away!" Terra shot balls of light toward Kefka. Kefka flew backward as if he was just a stuffed toy. Ultimecia and the Emperor laughed.

"I'm starting to change my mind about coming here," Ultemicia replied as she relaxed a bit.

Kefka shook his head as she grabbed a piece of rubble and helped himself up. A bit of blood dripped from the corner of his lip. Kefka smiled as licked it with his unusually long tongue. The others quietly looked on though were staring to become impressed with Terra's power.

"Heheh, just like old times," Kefka whispered loudly. "A little help here?" Kefka shouted. Ultimecia just stared silently at him before looking away.

"She's your project," the Emperor simply stated. Though Exdeath hastily grabbed Terra by the arms and held on to her tightly. Terra's was caught off guard by the super tight squeeze. Its metal hands were painful to the touch.

"Let's hurry this up," Exdeath said.

"Finally, thanks scrap metal!" Kefka said with a giggle and continued to walk towards the scene. Terra heard a rumble from the man behind her and his squeeze tighten. Terra tried kicking but it was no use. Then she tried using her powers though her strength was already failing along with her concentration. At of all times of not being in control of her powers, why couldn't this be a moment for her to lose control? "Hehe now let's see, oh yes, where was I?" he said tauntingly and then with a wiggle of his fingers he pulled out the Slave Crown. Terra's eyes grew wider. The others looked on carefully.

"No... don't Kefka... don't I don't want to...not again," Terra whined a bit.

"No no, not again... Boo HOO!" Kefka mocked. "It's too bad my little sweet, it's going to happen again and you're going to _like_ it..." he said cruelly. "You'll see." Terra started to wiggle, kick, bite, and jolt with all her might. Each time Kefka grew near he had to avoid Terra trying to kick the crown and if not her legs she kept shaking and jolting her head. "COME ON! Scrap metal she keeps moving to make her head stay still," Kefka demanded. Exdeath then wrapped Terra in a tight hug, her small frame losing air. He held her closes to his chest so that she could no longer mover her arms and torso. Terra grew weaker and sadder by the minute. Her spirit was breaking. It was going to happen, no matter what she tried. Her strength and hope abandon her once again in her time of need. "There you go..." with one last jolt the crown was placed upon her head. Terra felt the object squeeze around her temples as it made a clicking ziiiiinng like a laser charging up. Terra stared right at him with his insane blue eyes, his evil grin, and the world around her became a hazy dream.

Exdeath finally lets go of Terra as she fell forward like a person who had just died. She fell forward fast onto Kefka who stood their expectantly with open arms. It felt as time paused for a moment as he hugged her as if a parent was hugging their child.

"Yes... back again in my open arms... my... …. my _doll_ , Terra," Kefka sang before he smiled as he hugged his reward. The others looked at the scene silently. Ultimecia eyes widen as the girls face expression was mute, her eyes soulless, her small body held in Kefka's arms. Ultimecia stared as a thought slowly crept in the back of her mind wondering if helping Kefka was a wise choice after all. Kefka steady Terra with his arms. "Terra, Terra..." he said softly and slowly Terra raised her head in response. "You can stand up now," he said as he forced her to stand up. Terra stood there motionlessly as Kefka started to laugh. "Whahahahah! WhooP Whoop He ha ha!"

"Well?" The Emperor said unimpressed.

"Well, what?" Kefka spat out.

"Well, she's just standing there," The Emperor said.

"Oh reeeeeeeally?" Kefka replied. Then with a big smile, he looked towards Terra, whose emotionless face slowly seem to mirror Kefka's smile. Suddenly balls of fire and ice were flying along with Terra flying right behind her spells; all three hurdling towards The Emperor. The Emperor eyes widen as he was caught off guard.

"KEFKA!" Ultimecia said and froze the attack in place.

"Hey, you're no fun!" Kefka replied as he shrugged then he realized what she had done. "You know you could have helped A LOT A FEW MOMENTS AGO!" Kefka yelled sorely as he realized his struggle with Terra could have been lessening if Ultimecia had only frozen Terra in place. The Emperor teleported towards an opposite direction sullen he was slightly shaken.

"Whahahha!" Exdeath started to laugh and then soon Kefka started to join in as well.

"Whahaaaa whooop whoop," Kefka laughed alongside with Exdeath.

Ultimecia grimaced," You know you did ask for it," she said as she unfroze Terra who suddenly looked confused as she looked for The Emperor. Though it didn't take long before Terra spotted him and continued her pursuit after him.

"Kefka do you mind?" The Emperor said getting ready to block an attack.

"Oh Alright! Terra, here now!" Kefka snapped towards her. Terra suddenly stopped in her tracks and flew back towards Kefka's side. Exdeath stopped laughing and they all stared amazed at the obedience he had over the girl.

"Hmph," Ultimecia let out as she turned to face the other direction.

"Now, now play nice," Kefka approved as he patted Terra's head.

"A master reunited with his favorite toy..." The Emperor spoke finally impressed.


	3. Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly ooc Kefka, I'm sorry I made him more demented, or maybe less? Haha you can decide. I'm already thinking of other stories to write. XD Hahaha! So yeah it's going to be a short story.

The war had finally begun, though it had been a day, Ultimecia had not stumbled upon any of Cosmos' warriors. She had been looking forward to running into sullen Squall. Ultimecia teleported at strange locations abusing her powers out of pure boredom.

"Bored Ultimecia?" the Emperor asked, haughtily. Ultimecia turned and smiled.

"Bold of you to say such things, but yes," she said simply. "Even though I look forward into running into Squall... he's just not that type," she said simply.

"Do say?" the Emperor asked.

"Squall, he has no ambition and is slow to move," Ultimecia paused before letting out an exasperated sigh. She looked up as she placed a hand on her forehead. "I do not intend on chasing him any time soon," she stated simply. The thought of her chasing Squall unnerved her.

"Well, as you may or may not have heard, Sephiroth has already run into a Warrior of Cosmos," The Emperor said simply.

"Hmph, Sephiroth does not care about his reputation he does what he wants," Ultimecia said simply. Though secretly she admired his cavalier attitude she smiled. The Emperor glared for a moment.

"Yes, Sephiroth, he comes from a world different from ours, I heard he was just a lowly soldier," The Emperor said as he gave a look that was all high and mighty.

"Do not underestimate a person based on rank," Ultimecia said as she remembered Squall and all of his companions were mere students. The Emperor stared at her as he read her mind.

"Hahaha!" he laughed loudly. Ultimecia glared at him. Suddenly a big bang was heard nearby. The Emperor stopped laughing as he and Ultimecia turned their heads towards the direction.

"An explosion," she said simply.

"Yes, I heard Kefka laughing nearby no doubt he has something to do with it," the Emperor stated as he looked at his hands. "I bet he's bored since he has no opposition to face in Cosmos' rank. Silly jester should have thought of that before putting on that crown. No doubt he'll be meddling into others business," The Emperor paused as he noticed Ultimecia was no longer with him. "Hmph," The Emperor let out as he decided to take his business elsewhere where he was respected.

Ultimecia teleported nearby as she walked up by the huge pillar and hid behind one of them. She stared not too far off in a distance just barely out of earshot. She turned invisible just to make sure Kefka wouldn't see her. Why was she spying on this insufferable clown? She did not know, perhaps his strange actions amused her, yet at the same time annoyed her. Maybe perhaps she actually pitied the girl who was caught in Kefka's web.

Kefka sat in midair as he stared at his blank-faced puppet who was now dressed in hues of light blue. Her eyes staring into nothing. Kefka stared at her for a couple of more moments. He stood up straight and lean backed.

"How boring, how dull, not a single enemy to fight because you're already mine," he leaned back and held his stomach as he chuckled. "The world is so boring without you," he mused as walking lightly toward the girl. "Your words, your actions, your _power_ ," he continued to admire as he circled her like a shark. "Already mine, but now I miss the chase. Ohhooohoo the chase, the battle your sad sorry soul, those pathetic eyes," he laughed inwardly. "Oh those eyes you showed right before I made you mine," he stopped towering behind her his hands around her head, his fingers rigid as if he wanted to choke her. His face full of concentration. Then suddenly his pinky twitched his fingers loosened wiggling. "Those eyes, they bring me such joy," he whispered to himself. "Perhaps, perhaps if I took off the crown only for a little bit," he said through gritted teeth. His hands so close to the crown, his fingers lightly touching the metal circlet.

Ultimecia inwardly gasped as her eyes widen, was he going to really do it? Kefka's smiled broaden his clown-like grin slit cheek to cheek. His fingers brushed against the crown the cool metal which only heated up when he put her to good use. His pinky slightly brushed against her loose strands of wavy hair. His eyes widen with panic, face contorted and he snapped his hands back as if she was smoldering hot. He let out a strange gulp before he turned around. He was silent for a few minutes. He stood there as if he was defeated. Then slowly a murmur of noise crept as he started to inwardly chuckle. It grew louder and louder. Ultimecia relaxed and exhaled, as she was holding her breath in anticipation.

"Whoop Whoop Whoop!" he calmed himself quickly. "Silly me look what I almost did," he said to himself, though it almost seemed like he was trying to talk the girl as well. He gave out a big sigh. "Hmph Terra amuse me! Why don't you blow more things up!" he said in a high pitch squeal. Terra's eyes narrowed in response as she flew straight in the air and with a flash, she blew up a nearby column. Then turned around and with another flash of light did the same.

BANG

Rubble flew everywhere, a heat wave of air flew passed Kefka. He laughed loudly as he danced avoiding pieces of rock flying around him.

"More! More!" Kefka demanded before he chuckled maniacally. Terra flew around for a second before blowing up another column. Kefka smiled in joy as the flashes of light brightened up the sky. He swayed his arms as if he was a conductor as Terra the orchestra who continued to blow things up. Rubble flew around everywhere, things were starting to catch on fire. Ultimecia started to worry about her own safety.

"Oh the orchestra of destruction, how pretty you look when you're doing such bad things! Mwahahahaha!" he let out. He kept swinging his right arm as she flew further away. After a few more minutes. He seemed to grow bored once again.

"Terra come back!" Kefka yelled and Terra flew back in a flash. Within seconds she was hovering in front of Kefka before landing gently on the ground in front of him. "I grow tired of you blowing things up. Let's do something else," he paused to think. He glared at Terra for a while, and she seemingly glared back. Kefka took noticed and smiled broadly as she did the same. Kefka contorted his face and stuck out his tongue. Terra mimic Kefka as well. He then made a pouty face.

"Boo Hoo!" Kefka let out.

"Boo Hoo!" Terra let out as her face was pouty. Kefka smiled, Terra smiled. He walked closer and made a raspberry.

"Nyah nah nyah Naah NAHHH!" he let out and soon Terra mimic him exactly. He soon stepped closer and Terra did the same.

Ultimecia stared on as she stepped out from her hiding spot. Amazed how he could control her just by a mere thought. Soon Kekfa neared Terra as she was now motionless once again. He leaned over her and stared at her for a few seconds. He placed his hand gently under her chin and bent her face up towards his gaze. He smiled as he lowered himself closer to her face. His hands lightly caressing her cheek. Once again Ultimecia eyes broaden. He lowered his face so close that their noses were touching. Ultimecia held her breath. Suddenly in a twirl like motion, he grabbed Terra's arms and started to dance. He lifted her up in the air for a brief moment before she held on to him again and continued to waltz around the room. Ultimecia blinked confusedly.

This clown, his emotions are so full of color twirling around in a pot messy and chaotic. There is no method to his insanity, she thought to herself.

"Just like old times," he let out and as if reliving a memory Terra's neck swung to her right as if she was looking or trying to pull herself away. Her face was still a blank emotion. He twirled her away and sent her spinning whipping her out as if she was about to fall. However, Terra kept spinning before stopping abruptly. She slumped down towards the ground as Kefka hummed. Terra started to dance similar to ballet dancer, putting on a performance. She twirled and leaped in odd directions. "La da-di-da" Kefka sang out. As his doll danced for him.

"Come on now Terra, you can do better than that! Show me what you really got," he said his voice lowered deep and throaty. Terra stopped for a moment. Before starting again, though this time the dance was different, it was more sensual. She twirled again with more bravado, her hips moved and her body slithered about. She spun and lights came out of fingers. Kefka clapped.

"That's more like it!" Kefka cheered and threw his arms out. His fingers crooked themselves as if they were attached to invisible strings. He moved his arms and fingers carefully as if she was the marionette and him the puppeteer. Slowly he motioned her to come closer to him and slowly she danced closer. He threw an arm out to the right and she would do the same. He motioned her closer and wiggled his fingers and rotated her hips and leaped closer. Then in a second he grabbed her arms and began waltzing again. "What a performance my little doll, maybe tomorrow I'll have you sing," he let out a laugh.

"Entertained Ultimecia?" the regal tone of the Emperor disturbed her. Ultimecia turned around and reappeared in sight.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked impressed.

"Oh, a lucky guess, I suppose," The Emperor said simply. He raised a brow "Is the Jester is having fun with his new toy?" he asked.

"If you put it that way, then yes," Ultimecia said as she crossed her arms. "There is no method to his madness, there is, however, emotion to it, even though it's distorted and chaotic. I think he doesn't even realize the emotions he harbors himself," she paused. "I think deep down he enjoys his doll more than he knows," she said in a serpentine voice.

"A weakness?" The Emperor asked.

"Perhaps a small one, I think the longer he plays with his toy, the more attached he becomes," she said in reply. "Though he's too chaotic and he doesn't even recognize his own emotions much less his thoughts," Ultimecia continued.

"He'll snap," The Emperor said.

"Yes, even more than he already has," Ultimecia replied.

"She'll take the full brunt of his madness," The Emperor continued.

"Perhaps, luck is seemingly always... on Cosmos' side, however, maybe with the right distraction we can... _detach_ his attention from his plaything," Ultimecia said with a smile. The Emperor smiled as well and with whisps of darkness, they both disappeared leaving Kefka and his doll alone once again.


End file.
